Making You Bleed
by SlytherinMax
Summary: X-Over Lemon! RATED M FOR A REASON! Joker/Tony Stark! "I love to make you bleed. It puts a smile to my face everytime."


_**Max:** This is another story for Spiras Stargate! I think this one came out much better! And it's alot longer as well! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review!!! (Huggles)  
**Pairings:** Joker/Tony Stark, **Mentions:** Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark, Bruce Wayne/Joker, Bruce Wayne/Joker/Tony Stark  
**Warning:** 'Rape', LEMON! GAY LEMON! Cussing, Basically Joker insanity...  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Batman or Ironman! Nope I don't!  
**Word Count: **1,169 words_

* * *

**_Making You Bleed_**

Bright green eyes scanned their surroundings cautiously, a small pink tongue darting through dry lips to lick nervously at the scars on the side of the mans face. A rough calloused had reached up to run shakily through mid length blond hair before dropping down to work at the fraying cloth of his favorite coat. The man took a step forward, then another, weaving his way through the thick cloud of people in the large ballroom, his shoes making soft clicking noises as he moved. A large grin erupted on his face when he reached his destination, frightening some of the men and women surrounding him. He stopped directly behind a shorter dark haired man and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Knock, knock, knock." he whispered in the mans ear, "When the clock goes, tick, tick, tock, the crowd will drop, drop, drop! Hehehehahahahaha!" he turned the shorter man around and pressed their foreheads together, "You bring me here just to see what I'll do, don't you Goldie? Haha! Just like Batsy, always trying to get me to slip up. Hehe! I told you it won't work Hot Rod!" he looked into the bright brown eyes staring back at him, "I promise I didn't do anything to bad Metal Head. Hehehe!" he grinned evilly.

The shorter man didn't so much as flinch at the malicious grin seemingly plastered to the other mans face. He tilted his head up slightly, their lips brushing together in a gentle kiss, and whispered, "'The clock will chime when it is time. Put your mask upon your face and don't breath in that poisonous mace.' Jack, stop it with those jokes. If you hurt anyone here I'll be the one to get in trouble. You know I don't really care what you do as long as no one gets hurt."

Jack's grin seemed to grow large, his eyes shining darkly, "But, Cissy, I'm The Joker, if I don't play jokes then there really is no point at all." he feigned a pout, "I might as well just die. Hehe! Where's the Bat when you need him?" he lifted his head, looking around the room as if Batman would show up at any second, "Like I said, I didn't do anything to bad. If you... come, with me, I promise nothing at all will happen! Thieves promise Tony! Hehehehahahahaha!!"

Tony glared childishly at Joker, "That doesn't really say much Jack." he mumbled, "I'd rather you promise me." he rolled his eyes when Joker just smiled and began walking away, puling Tony along with him.

Joker stopped in front of a large oak wood door, jiggling the handle trying to open it. When the door wouldn't budge, he pulled the keys out of Tony's right front pocket, eliciting a soft startled moan from the shorter man when his hand brushed against the growing bulge in his pants, "Hehehehehe! Someone is very impatient!" he chuckled in a sing-song voice, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick at the scars for the hundredth time that night. He pushed the key in the lock and turned it, delighted when the door opened, banging loudly against the wall. Pushing Tony into the room, he quickly shut it behind them, shivering happily at the sound of the clicking lock.

Tony walked up to the desk at the opposite end of the room, turning around and seating himself on the edge, his legs parted slightly as he motioned for Joker to come forward. The taller man happily obliged and stepped between Tony's legs, resting his hands on the thin hips, their arousals grinding together through the thin material of their dress pants. Tony brought his hands up to fist in messy blond hair, "Jack," he groaned, "does Bruce know about, ah, this?"

Joker chuckled darkly, "I think the better question is, hehe, when did you and Batsy start fucking?" he reached around and undid Tony's pants, letting the man lift up slightly he pushed them off the thin hips. He was delighted to see that the man wasn't wearing anything underneath, allowing his erection to spring up happily, "He was mine first you know. And you can't have him!" he pressed his lips harshly against Tony's, cutting off the shorter mans protest, and roughly shoved two fingers in his tight hole.

Yanking his head away, Tony glared, pain clearly evident on his face, "Yours? You're the one who's cheating on him in the first place!" his brown eyes sparkled dangerously when Joker stilled his fingers, "Besides," he whispered, leaning forward to whisper in Joker's ear, his hands going down to undo his pants, letting them drop to the floor with his own, "wouldn't it be better if you had the both of us?" he smiled when he felt Joker shiver, his cock twitching in excitement.

"Ah, so your playing that card now, hm? Hehe!" he laughed, shoving in a third finger and wiggling them around, pushing them in and out, "I don't like it when you turn things around on me..." he growled, removing his fingers and flipping the man around, shoving him face first into the desk, "To much like Bruce... Haha! What is it with rich guys? They all try to..." he whispered huskily, pressing his rock hard cock against Tony's entrance. He leaned down, nibbling on Tony's ear, and whispered, "Control you..." he pushed forward, forcing his rough treatment, "Hehehehehehehehahahahahahahahaha!!"

"J-Jack..." Tony whimpered, wincing and clenching his hands into fists, "I'm not t-trying to con-ah!-control you! F-Fuck! That fucking h-hurts damn it! Gah! Your just d-doing this beca-aaah~-use me and Bruce are sle-eeep-ing together aren't you?!"

"Aw, what makes you think..." he paused, pushing forward roughly, moaning, and reaching his hand around to grip Tony's dripping cock, "Hehe, that? Hahaheha!" he leaned forward again, stroking Tony gently, and whispered in his ear, "I just like to make you bleed." he giggled madly when Tony tightened unbearably around him, his cock twitching as he reached completion, "I love it when I make you bleed. Hehehahahehehahahahaha!!!" his tongue flicked out of his mouth, licking at his scars, "I love it."

_**~****~**_

A tall dark haired man stood outside the office door, a smirk on his beautiful face, "I should go tell Pepper that Tony won't be going home tonight." he mumbled to himself as he began to walk away towards the exit, "And I should probably tell Alfred to sleep in the guest house tonight... Wouldn't want Joker's screaming to traumatize him... A third time... Well!" he exclaimed, pushing open the exit door, "That was easier then I thought it would be!"

* * *

_**Max: **I really hope you guys liked it! It took me almost an houre to finish this! I kept getting stuck cause I couldn't figure out how to continue... Please review! It would be much appreciated!! :)  
**Lovies,  
Mr. Max**_


End file.
